Arise!(Dragon's Dogma Fanfic)
by LadyRoslineDrake
Summary: The Tale of the Arisen begins with a humble fishermen...from Earth? The Heroine's life had finally settled, and begun to feel normal, forgetting the life from the city, when the dragon appears.


Let me begin…I wasn't always from Cassidis or Granys, or any other place on this world; I was actually from Earth, the United States. How I got to Granys is still a mystery to me, but I was younger when I arrived; and have lived in the small fishing village of Cassidis for nearly five.

Ahead of me, two children beckoned me, I just followed along onto the main street of the little village, and the sun was just coming up over the bay's far side, temporarily blinding me. I lift my hand for just a moment, and then lower it as I pleasantly smile. I had grown to like the peace of this place, I couldn't lie about it. I turn my gaze around to the bustle, hearing a Enlistment officer at the gates.

"Here ye' here ye', the prophets have spoken, friends! The dragons return is nigh! Join the honorable duke's ranks and help us be rid of the fell beast!" I start towards the crowd that was listening. "The day has come to lay down rod and reel and take up the sword!" A thought of doing so came to me, but for only a moment as a particular figure caught my eye.

Quina, the village chief's daughter. She was tall, her skin kissed by the sun as most in the village. Long wavy brown hair famed her round face; her bright eyes twinkled a little when she saw me. I waved, grinning a little, she smiled and waved back. I went to step towards her, but a huge gush that blasted through the town made me stumble. I saw everyone recover along with me; I turn to the beach, my heart thudding in my chest.

I heard whispers around me, fear and worry in everyone's voice along with surprise. As everyone began looking to the beach, I heard fast foot falls, and then felt hands on my shoulders, I glance to see it was Quina. At the foot of the town, where the beach and the slope meets the town, a villager stumbled into view. His terrified expression as he turned, pointing back out at the water, "Its-It's the dragon!" He screamed; gasps of fear and disbelief filled the gathering crowd's voice.

My head turns, gazing at the girl beside me with wide eyes, then I turn and jog down to the beach, joining many of the men and a few women who were brave enough to go look. It didn't take me very long to get close to the water's edge, gazing over the water, squinting in the sunlight.

Then I saw him, the ruby red and flame orange caught in the sunlight as he flew towards the village. Shock appeared on my face, my jaw dropping at the size of the dragon. His wings clearing the light clouds that hung over the bay, he slowed and hovered for just a moment before his tale lashed out, smacking a gazebo that floated out in the water and sending the rubble to shore. The stone pillar bounced of the sand, barely missing the fleeing people then slammed into a house at the edge of the village.  
People were panicking, running about like chickens with their heads cut off. I was still on the beach, so stunned at the size of this dragon, his massive body lifted, then dropped into the ocean. Landing on some of the dock, sending more debris flying back at the beach; the gate finally opened and people were running out. The first of course were the three Enlistment Core men, dropping their weapons and running with tail tucked between their legs. But that wasn't the worse part of this; the water finally was falling, burning everything because of the damned sea creature called the Brine. It was unseeable, evil creature that every fisherman had good reason to fear because if you became overcome by water, even in shallow water, the brine would start biting. But now it was raining down on the village, burning and biting, everyone was panicking as they fled the gates. A child stood, coughing and crying as she was scalded, Quina ran to her side, shielding her.

I push my way back through the crowd, looking around for the knights that had been there moments ago. Fear and anger mixing at their absence, then I spot a dropped sword; rushing to it, I lifted it and turned back to the beach with purpose.  
I stop as the dragon's jaw glowed and embers flowed out from between his parted teeth as he glared at a woman who was stumbled and now looked up at him terrified. He let loose the hot orange flame, bathing her and others in it as I charged. Luck had my side, passing the heat barely to cut at his wrist. Seeing that the blade only bounced off the scales, I switched my hand around, preparing to stab when he swung his hand.

I flew, bouncing off the sand and water as I became drenched before skidding to a stop a couple yards from him. My eyes fluttered, I felt like I had been hit by an ox. I look at the creature, watching him look at his hand and his eyes turning red. Fear settled further in my being as I watched him through blurring vision approach me with a roar. He was chanting something, I couldn't understand; my sight focused at his hand extending. His talon touched my chest, and I gasped with pain.

It felt like my chest was exploding…then I saw red spray upward and over me. My vision started having spots as I watched his talon move away with my heart resting on the tip of it. I could barely lift my hand as I saw it float into his mouth and his jaw snap close. My hand dropped, my chest felt weird and my eyes fluttered and finally closed…

I opened my eyes for a moment, some time later, I heard someone's voice. "Help me! She's still alive!" My world blurred again, and the world fell into darkness.

I wake again, the sun bleeding through the window onto the other injured villagers, I gasp a little. My chest was sore, and I went to rub it.

_ "...If you would face me..." _

I pull my hand away and look around, only my heavy breath and then weak groans of others filling the void of silence; reluctantly, I place my hand on my chest over this long scar that curves around my breast. Looking around as the deep, powerful voice seemed to echo around it. _ "...If you would face me...Take up arms newly Arisen!" _ I look to a table at the other side of the room, old weapons from the tiny armory the village had leaned and piled on it.

Hesitantly, I stand, picking up a new tunic and lacing it as I walk over. I look at each for a moment, before picking up picking up the rusted mace like staff, I hold it for a moment before securing it to my back. Gathering a few loose things around the room, placing them in a sack and then it on my back as well; I headed to the door. 


End file.
